


LJ Three Sentence Ficathon 2016 - Fills

by captandor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: My fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2016 over at Livejournal. Prompts/fandoms etc in the chapter titles.





	1. HP :: Ginny/Harry :: what if she was sorted into Slytherin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramelsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsilver/gifts).



The second year Gryffindors watched in shock, Ron nearly spitting out his pumpkin juice. "She can't be a Slytherin, honestly, she's a Weasley for Merlin's sake," his best friend exclaims over the quiet Great Hall. Harry keeps his mouth shut, wondering where the heck the first thought she'll look lovely in green had come from.


	2. Hamilton :: Aaron Burr :: the moment he becomes an infamous character in history

He couldn't help the thought, 'if Hamilton kills me, he'll be a hero, if I kill him, I'll be a villain in history,' and it may have been a motivating factor in his call to cease the peace negotiations. If they want a villain, if Hamilton needs a foil, it seems to have been his fated position. He can't quite call it acceptance, even to himself, but a sort of stolid resignation that comes over him as he lifts his pistol and pulls the trigger.


	3. HP :: Trio :: Harry already knows how to cook.

When Muggle Studies began to include home economics in their third year - cooking and baking and homemaking and such - Hermione watched in horror as suddenly Ron and Harry - of all people - beat her out at every test, every score.

Ron proudly showed off his trifle, explaining he'd seen his mother make one a hundred times for birthdays and of course Christmas.

Harry kept quiet though, and told her late one night sitting by the Gryffindor fire that he'd learned to cook because he'd been made to do the cooking and cleaning for the Dursleys, not because anyone loving was making anything for him.


	4. HP :: Hermione :: life as a student becomes easier once you have computers

Hermione had never really learned to type at home, before entering Hogwarts, computers simply weren't something everyone had back then. She'd been a natural with a quill and her penmanship was - always - perfectly clear and legible and even a little bit pretty, she privately noted. Imagine her dismay when Professor McGonagall had the twins set up a PC in the Common Room for practice and before she knew it Fred was typing circles around her.


End file.
